


Kicked Out At Christmas

by nickcullenlind1



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Till/Richard - Freeform, richard kruspe needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickcullenlind1/pseuds/nickcullenlind1
Summary: Richard's girlfriend throws him out on the early hours of Christmas morning after a heated argument. Wandering around in the dark, he ends up on Till's doorstep who becomes more than his shoulder to cry on.





	Kicked Out At Christmas

"Get out of here, you bastard!" Richard flies out of the front door as Margaux throws him in temper. "Margaux, please, I didn't mean what I said, I'm sor-" Before he can finish his sentence, she lauches his duffel bag stuffed with clothes at him. 

He shields himself with his arms above his head and scoops up the bag before she can step forward and hit him. "Get out of here!" She screams and Richard raises his eyebrows. "This is my house! You can't do that." He protests and she folds her arms. "Leave." She insists. 

Richard sighs and gives up, walking down the road with his bag in his arms. His phone buzzes in his pocket and he pulls it out. 00:45 in the morning. "Who's going to let me in at this hour?" He grumbles, heading down the street, wearing nothing but slippers and jogging bottoms.   
He sets the bag down on the floor and unzips it, pulling out a jumper to pull on, in the hope it'll make him warmer. He re-seals the bag and lifts it into his arms, heading down the street. 

He makes it out of his street before realising. Till. He can go to Till's house. He sets off walking at a quicker pace, eager to get in from the cold. The snow is falling fast and he can feel himself shaking. 

It takes him twenty minutes to reach Till's house which is the only one not decorated on his entire street. It makes Richard smile; dark, shy Till who only ever lives it large at parties and never with decorations. 

He heads up the stone path and rapps on the door, wanting to make sure it's loud enough to wake Till up but he doesn't want to upset the neighbours.

He stands there impaitently, freezing, up to his ankles in the snow. He sees the light flicker on through the glass of the door and feels immense relief. Till opens the front door warily, peeking around it. 

When he sees Richard's nervous, tear streaked face, he looks as surprised as if he'd seen a camel in a cornfield. He opens the door to a wider angle and narrows his eyebrows. "Richard? It's five past one. What are you doing here?" He looks sleepy eyed and is wearing a black t-shirt and cotton shorts. 

"I...Margaux...we argued..she threw me out." He explains, teeth shattering. Till's eyes widen. "You're cold." He realises, glancing at Richard's almost blue feet. He moves to the side to let Richard in and he falls through the door and into his arms. 

"Jesus," Till catches him. "You're freezing." He closes the door and leads him to the sofa. "Sit down." Till turns on the fire to bring some warmth into the room. "Stay here. I'll make some tea and get you some socks." He leaves the room and rushes upstairs, two and a time. 

Richard pulls up his knees and wraps his arms around them, feeling like the helpless teenage boy he once was. He rests his head on his knee and closes his eyes, trying to stop the tears from escaping his lids. 

He shivers and bites his lip to stop his sobs from getting out. Till reappears and throws woolly socks at him. Richard catches them and pulls them on gratefully. "Danke." He smiles tearfully and Till nods, embarrassed and heads into the kitchen. 

He shoves his feet back into his slippers and shifts forward onto the floor, in front of the fire, warming his hands. He crosses his legs like a child as Till enters the room, holding two mugs of steaming tea. 

He lands Richard's on the marble top which the fire sits on and takes a seat stretched out on the floor. "So," He announces, drinking his tea straight away, daring as always. 

"Tell me what happened with Margaux." He says softly and Richard sighs deeply. He looks Till in the face, his most trusted friend. For over twenty years they had shared their ups and downs with one another. 

Having a daughter by the same woman had given them a close bond which had made them become like brothers. 

When no one else would listen, quiet Till would sit and hear him out, holding no judgement and only wanting to be appreciated in return. And Richard did appreciate him for that. A lot. 

Richard rethinks over the evening's antics. "Margaux...she thinks it's about time we had a baby." He admits, and Till raises his eyebrows. "A baby?" He repeats. "But you're fifty years old already. Merlin and Khira are in their mid twenties." He points out and Richard nods in agreement. 

"I know, Till. That's what I told her, but she won't let up on it." He sighs, tugging at his messed up hair. "Don't let it get to you. She'll realise in time that you've passed the age to have more kids." Till adds quietly. 

"Can't you adopt a little kid or something?" He suggests and Richard shrugs. "Maybe, but Margaux says it has to be a kid of her own." He explains and Till sighs. He can notice the tension in Richard's demeanour. There's something he isn't telling him. 

"There's more." Till states, almost as a question and Richard closes his eyes in agony. "You must have done something bad for her to throw you out." He scoots closer to Richard and pushes his tea towards him. 

"Danke." He takes a deep gulp of it and sets it back down on the marble top. He can feel another stream of tears coming and presses his face into Till's leg to muffle his cries. 

"Richard." He sighs, running his fingers through Richard's hair to comfort him. "Tell me what happened." He insists and Richard cries harder. Till grabs Richard by his arms and hauls him up for a hug. 

He throws his arms around Till's neck, pressing his face against him. He gets Till's t-shirt a little damp from his tears but Till, the caring friend he is, doesn't complain once. 

"You...you didn't hit her?" Till checks and Richard gasps. "No! I'd never do that. I just said some things.." He says vaguely and Till narrows his eyebrows. He pulls Richard into his arms tighter and waits. 

"I told her I didn't want kids with her. I said that what me and her had was just a continuation of that stupid affair we had when I was married to Caron." He sniffles and Till sighs at him. 

"You realise that was the wrong thing to say, right?" He checks and Richard nods. "Ja, obviously. I said that the only reason we were still together was because she was an easy fuck." He adds more quietly and Till, never judging, just sits and listens.

"When I said that, I knew I'd stepped over the line." He sighs deeply and trails off for a second to finish his tea. He passes Till the mug who takes it into the kitchen. "Danke." 

He comes back and sits down opposite him. "I see you've got clothes with you." He points to his duffel bag and Richard nods. "Do you mind if I stay?" He begs and Till smiles at him, almost amused. "Sure. You can sleep in my bed." He shrugs and gestures to the sofa. 

"I'll sleep there." He adds quickly and Richard rolls his eyes. "I don't mind sharing, Till. Just try to keep the snoring down to an absolute minimum." He teases and Till blushes. "I don't snore." He insists. 

"Yes you do." He repeats and Till turns back to him. "You really gonna keep going?" He challenges and Richard smirks. 

"Mmhmm." He nods, and suddenly, Till pounces on him, putting him in a headlock, messing up the already dishevelled hair. 

"No, Till! Stop! My God!" He starts laughing uncontrollably as Till mercilessly ruffles his hair and digs his finger into his sides, attempting to tickle him.   
"I don't snore, you faggot." Till releases him and Richard clutches his sides, laughing. 

"Fuck, my hair takes a while to prepare, you know." He informs and Till laughs. "You say 'you know' so many times that it could become a drinking game for nights out." He snarks and Richard laughs. 

"That's a good one." He settles back down on the floor and lays his head back in Till's lap, looking up at him intently. Till looks away, embarrassed, not able to make eye contact. 

Richard closes his eyes and Till is able to look back at him. He takes in Richard's smooth skin which is nowhere near as tan as it looks on stage. He runs his fingers across Richard's forehead, resulting in a soft murmur from him.

"That's nice." He informs and Till feels his spirits lift. Richard keeps enjoying the affection from Till when suddenly, he feels soft lips press against his. His eyes fly open in surprise and he reaches up and grabs Till's face instantly. 

The kiss deepens and Till groans softly. He breaks apart for a second. "What is this?" He looks curious but also excited. "Richard, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have." He pulls away but Richard stops him and throws himself on top, kissing him gently. 

"Richard." He moans softly to him and Richard responds by kissing his nose playfully. "Till, you mean the world to me. I love you." He confesses and Till blinks at his statement. 

"I don't know what to say." He admits and Richard smiles, rolling over beside him. Till's arm wraps around his shoulders, bringing him in close. "The floor's uncomfortable, Richard. Let's go upstairs." 

They go upstairs and into Till's room. The bed covers are rumpled and Till rushes forward, sorting them out and straightening them. "Sorry." He mumbles, gruffly and Richard laughs. "It's fine." He assures. 

He takes off the slippers and climbs under the covers. "Give me that jumper, you can borrow one of my t-shirts." Till digs through his chest of drawers and pulls one out. 

Richard takes it from him and pulls off the jumper he was wearing. He shoves the t-shirt on and huddles under the covers, still a little shivery. 

Till shyly wraps his arms around Richard's waist and pulls him in. He's warm to the point that Richard's teeth chattering starts to stop and his shoulders lower. 

"It's half one in the morning." Till announces and Richard tuts. "Merry fucking Christmas." He scoffs and Till sighs. "It won't be the best one, I admit. But maybe..you'd have Christmas lunch with me?" He suggests and the arms around Richard's waist tighten. 

"Sure." Richard smiles, his anger easing away as Till's big arms envelope him, making him feel safe. "That sounds great." He adds quickly to assure him. 

"Okay." Till sounds relieved. "Then...merry Christmas, I guess." He adds softly, yawning and Richard smiles, settling onto his pillow, a whole lot more comforted. 

"Merry Christmas, Till. Goodnight."


End file.
